


Balance of Probability (条件失衡）

by ink2819



Series: Mysteries Yet Unsolved [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink2819/pseuds/ink2819
Summary: Lestrade一开始干上这一行的理由其实和保卫平民百姓，为国家效力完全没有一丁点儿的关系。当他宣布自己要去做人民公仆的宏图远志的时候，他那群拉帮结伙，骑着摩托车装着酷，动着反社会小脑筋的叛逆小伙伴们下巴全都掉到了地上。那些贪图享乐，一事无成的小混混们注定无法理解他，只有Lestrade自己清楚，这世界上没有什么比一个未解的新鲜谜题更让他热血沸腾。





	1. The Very Essence of Romance is Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> 双时间线，正文每章前半部分为主线，探长在认识麦哥的第十年突然发现自己被暗恋之后的进展；后半部分加黑为过去时，从探长第一次遇到麦哥时开始

Lestrade一开始干上这一行的理由其实和保卫平民百姓，为国家效力完全没有一丁点儿的关系。

当他宣布自己要去做人民公仆的宏图远志的时候，他那群拉帮结伙，骑着摩托车装着酷，动着反社会小脑筋的叛逆小伙伴们下巴全都掉到了地上。

那些贪图享乐，一事无成的小混混们注定无法理解他，

只有Lestrade自己清楚，这世界上没有什么比一个未解的新鲜谜题更让他热血沸腾。

 

————————

 

一， The Very Essence of Romance is Uncertainty

 

作为Holmes家的长兄， Mycroft Holmes常常用着无比怜悯的视角来俯瞰着整个世界，他看DI Lestrade的眼光也不例外——— 他的探长智商处于世界人口的平均数，是一个过分善良，外加过分好看的普通人。他的头脑也只是一个再平凡不过的标本罢了。

至少Mycroft的理智是这么一直提醒自己的。

大英政府一边嚼了口低糖低脂的特制蛋糕一边叹了口气，

他居然就这么轻而易举的被一个金鱼探长捏在了手里。这位警员先生一次接一次奇迹般的撞上了他内心最隐蔽的柔软之处，还偏偏对此毫不自知。

Gregory Lestrade，有时候敏感的令人吃惊，对某些事情却出奇的迟钝。

Mycroft一度坚信Greg永远不会明白他说不出口的感情。

他为此沮丧，也为此侥幸。

反正那些感情他本来也说不出口。

 

直到.....

 

“你想不想去哪一起吃个饭什么的？”

Mycroft呼吸一窒。

“原因？” 他凝视着车窗外飞快掠过的伦敦市井，绷着脸问。

“没有什么特别的原因。” Greg耸了耸肩，却丝毫没有移开他停留在Mycroft身上的注视。

特工头子身上的每一个细胞都唰地进入了警戒状态—— 我们正在被审讯，我们正在被一个职业警员审讯。

“不得不说，我觉得这个解释令人十分的难以信服。”

Mycroft接着听到了叹气声。

“Mycroft，”

“ Yes？“

”你到底是不是对我有意思？“

 

直到此时此刻。

Mycroft和他日思夜想的暗恋对象并排坐在狭小的车内，压抑着自己内心的惊讶，不知道该把自己的视线往哪里搁。

 

当然了，

Mycroft想。

 

当然是这么回事，他善良的探长先生发现了自己的小秘密，并且用他非常单一的思维错误的处理了这个信息。

真是糟糕透了。

 

“我想这其中一定是有什么误会。” Mycroft双眼死死盯着窗外，尝试迂回。

然而Greg完全不吃这一套，“那请解释一下你送我的那些花。”

 

“如果是我的行为让你误解了，我很抱歉。”

“我误解了什么？”

 

“事件的情况不是你想的那样。”

“我就不明白，你为什么就不能大方承认一次？”

Mycroft颇有些冲动的转过头来，张嘴准备解释些什么，就在那么短在的时间里，他发现Greg的眼睛停留在了他的嘴上。

Mycroft一瞬间有了种荒唐的错觉，慌乱中失了分寸。

 

“我确实…你，但是不是你想的那样。”

“啥？”Greg皱眉问道。

“我意识到你对这件事情的理解方式非常有局限性，Gregory。”

“你是在说我蠢？”

“愚蠢，简单，天真，都只是词汇。” Mycroft面无表情的列举，看着Greg的神情从疑惑转变成了愤怒。

“简直不可理喻，停下，我要下车，有什么事情短信通知我。”

 

Mycroft示意司机把车靠边停下，他的探长要离开了，没有听到过一个字来自于他的解释或坦白。

是Mycroft自己使他离开的。

他不能用自己的虚伪来换取Greg的真诚，听到车门弹开的咔哒声时Mycroft想。

 

头脑一热起身准备夺门而去的Greg一脚踏在了外面的沥青路面上，伦敦的冷空气让他打了个冷战。

 

“等一下，你刚才叫我什么？”

Mycroft抬起头，Greg站在车外，探回半个身子微笑着看着他。

之前脸上的不满情绪一扫而空，探长先生瞧他的样子，狡猾的就像一只把猎人骗进了陷阱的狐狸。

 

————————

 

**“鄙人有个小小的请求。” Mycroft装上他的招牌假笑，不动声色的审视着眼前这位警员。**

 

**[头发颜色的缘故——实际年龄比看起来要年轻一些。]**

 

**“从这排场看起来还是个不容推辞的请求？” Sergeant Lestrade 眯着眼睛低声嘲讽道。**

 

**[反感官僚主义——并不畏惧权贵——]**

 

**“有什么屁事快问。”**

 

**[——而且心情还非常不好。]**

 

**“我了解到你前段时结识了Sherlock Holmes，我的弟弟。”**

 

**“他是你弟弟？”**

 

**“是的，很不幸——”**

 

**[——已婚，有一个女儿，八岁]**

**[——女儿于上个月在一场车祸中去世，妻子于上周提出离婚]**

**[——也许此时强迫他有些不太人道]**

 

**“Sherlock是个很出色的孩子，你该为他感到骄傲。”**

 

**Mycroft看着眼前冲他微笑着的 Greg Lestrade，傻了眼。**

 

**人生中头一次， Mycroft开始怀疑着自己信息的准确性。**


	2. The Truth is Rarely Pure and Never Simple

 

二，The Truth is Rarely Pure and Never Simple

 

 

通常，人们很少能想象到长得如Greg Lestrade这么善良无害的人也会有这样一幅狡黠的表情。

 

“等一下，你刚才叫我什么？” 

 

Gregory。

 

Mycroft上一次这么狼狈还是回爸妈家里过圣诞节偷吃甜点被Sherlock抓住的时候。

 

不不不，那个名字只属于Mycroft和他的遐想，而并不属于眼前这个友好而陌生的中年人，Greg是一个普通人，这个称呼对他来说意味着额外的情感，接踵而至的是承诺，信任，奉献，然而Mycroft什么也给不了他。

 

“我以为你要告辞了？” Mycroft抬眼与探长对视。

“我本来是要走。”对方从容不迫，甚至佯装成无辜的样子作为挑衅。

 

“那请便？” 我军临危不乱，死守阵线。

“但是我原谅你了。” 敌方扯动嘴角，压下眉梢，露出一个极具杀伤力的表情。

 

程序崩溃，系统瘫痪，硬盘损坏，我方战线在敌军的碾压下方寸大乱，溃不成军。

 

“那么.....咱们去哪吃饭？” Greg乘胜追击。

“现在？阁下平常做事都这么欠考虑吗？” 

“情况特殊。” 探长先生冲Mycroft眨了下眼睛，重新坐下为自己拉上安全带。

 

“弟欧根尼。”Mycroft叹了口气，冲着司机的后脑勺命令道。

 

这不是Mycroft第一次在俱乐部与探长会面，却是他们头一次一同走入这里。

Mycroft一般绝不会允许这样的事情发生，他与每一个人的接头，交流和会面都会经过仔细的思虑。决定是应该坐在一张实木办公桌后让对方敲门而入，还是在空荡的房间里放一把孤岛一般的椅子，等到接待对象开始焦虑不安的时候再缓缓踱步进入。肢体语言，对空间和时机的掌握，在一场权利的角逐之中每一个细节都可能导致全局皆失。

然而此时，Mycroft迫不得已将手中半数的筹码都交给了未知。

 

Greg走在Mycroft的左边，与他只差了半步的距离。除了只有Mycroft能觉察到的一抹微笑，在旁人的眼里他和一位轻车熟路的政坛同僚没有什么区别。

Mycroft领他走进走廊尽头的一间会议室，“请坐，”他朝着一张圆桌示意，“晚餐稍后就好。”

“这你又是怎么知道的？” Greg皱眉。

“桌上的东西已经摆好有一段时间了，一个粗略的估计。”Mycroft眼睛扫过桌面上的餐具和水杯，随后定睛在Greg身后的挂钟上，“还需要十分钟。”

 

接着Mycroft看到Greg的脸上露出了“我就知道你们Holmes全家都会是这个样子”的经典表情。

“我希望你没有在拿我和Sherlock作比较。”

“抱歉，” Greg低头去看桌上酒瓶的标签，随后意识到这是某个他既认不出，也买不起的欧洲厂商。“呃，说实话，我都没意识到我在这么想。”

“那么请原谅我的唐突。”

 

 

Greg在椅子里挪了挪找到一个合适的角度，说道：“我们打个赌。”

 

而Mycroft却在发愁他要怎么才能告诉面前可爱的探长他所谓暗恋情节的真相。

 

————————

 

**Mycroft一开始并没有意识到Lestrade和他多年之前就有过一面之缘。**

 

\--------------

**黑夜，黑衣的陌生对手，黑洞洞的枪口对上因为恐惧而放大的漆黑瞳孔。**

**二十出头的Mycroft在面对死亡的时候很难说清楚自己到底是什么样的心情，因为当时占据他内心的，还大部分是仿佛输掉一盘棋局的，反思和遗憾。**

**Holmes的大脑生来用于总结经验，学习和自我进化。被对手暗算，又被上司利用而命悬一线的Mycroft此时只顾着在心里细数自己从进入这一行以来犯下的错误，为自己的愚蠢气的想要跳脚——毕竟马上就要被当作一枚废子而牺牲掉的自己，想什么逃命的对策已经没有丝毫用处了。**

**他不是没有计算过，在所有可能性的平衡之下，此时Mycroft Holmes能躲过一死回家陪Sherlock活体解剖无辜小动物的几率，为零。**

**奈何从还没记事起就检测出来的超常智力，从小受到的精心培养怕是在这一刻也打了水漂。身边所有的人都笃定Mycroft是个要有大出息的小孩儿，没想到才混了几年他不仅仕途还有生命就统统败给了处事天真和运气背。**

**Mycroft闭了闭眼，着实觉得自己辜负了妈咪爹地和那个小他七岁的烦人精。**

 

 

**然而有些事情的发生总是要违背常理的，比如，一个奇迹。**

 

**“——别动！我是条子！——啊不，警察！”**

**准备好赴死的Mycroft Holmes做梦也想不到他这条贱命会被一个刚上任一星期的小警员给救下来，这位警察的长相出众到使人不禁会自然的认为他头脑迟钝，然而枪法却准得可怕。枪手被一枪打在大腿上，大出血不知道救不救得回来。**

**“这事情很严重。” 警员先生手忙脚乱的把枪塞回到腰间，看上去比被丢掉半条命的杀手和满身血水和污渍的Mycroft还要惊慌失措。**

**Mycroft上去给倒在地上的杀手缴了械，随后两腿发软蹲在了血泊里。**

**“确实他妈的严重极了。”**

**两个面如土色的年轻人围在一个半死不活的人边上，面面相觑的喘了半天粗气，谁也说不上一句完整的话来。**

**这事情的发展像极了一场荒唐的英式喜剧。**

**“你真是个警察？”**

**“我是啊，我只是现在没在岗上。啊！我得通知——”**

**“不需要。”Mycroft拦住了伸手去摸手机的警员，“这事情MI5会直接处理掉，你们立案也没用。”**

**“你空口无凭，指望我就这么相信你吗？”**

**“你通知上级也无妨，不过我敢肯定他们从来没有给你配过枪。” Mycroft站起来拍了拍手上的灰，冲着面露难色的警员一笑，“回家睡一觉吧，这件事情就会像是没有发生一样，我保证。”**

**\-------------**

 

**而Mycroft在出面‘威胁’了探长的第二天，就收到了一条消息。有人搜索了十多年前那个事件发生的日期，地点以及“枪击”的词条。**

**Mycroft看着电脑频幕上赫然出现的 ‘ Detective Sergeant Gregory Lestrade '，不得苦恼的揉了揉脸。**

 

 


	3. I Can Resist Everything Except Temptation

三，I Can Resist Anything Except Temptation

Mycroft非常肯定此时此刻就是他和探长先生关系的顶峰了。将近十个年头才好不容易有的一点熟络，让他不禁想要这顿晚餐就这么延续下去，想永远不从这桌前离开，隔着一段半米的距离，他可以借着酒精毫不忌讳的对视那双棕色的眼睛。  
然而Mycroft知道他不会允许自己那样做，就像他不会允许自己因为懈怠而耽误工作。一旦Mycroft Holmes下定决心要做成的事情，一定最终都会达到目的——有关Sherlock的事情除外。  
“我赌十磅，你没办法说出我内心的想法。”  
探长毫无缘由的话头让Mycroft皱起了眉头，“我对这种赌局并没有兴趣。”  
“得了吧，先要炫耀自己有多无所不知的可是你，我要眼见为实。”探长抓起侍者刚倒好的酒，透玻璃杯壁冲他眨眼睛。  
前面有会有什么麻烦等着他Mycroft Holmes？这人单凭扇扇眼睫毛恐怕就要在西半球酿成一场飓风，为什么他就不能放过自己呢？  
Mycroft没回他话，只是挤着一脸僵硬的微笑，而探长先生直接把这当做了默许：“所以这样，我现在在脑袋里想点什么，要你是猜到了，就说出来。”  
Mycroft决定今晚一定要和他亲爱的探长先生断舍离。  
也许，在这个无害的赌局过后；也许，他可以再夹杂进一些漫无目的的谈话；拖延时间，如同会议之间囫囵咽下的一小碟甜食，Mycroft自以为他可以掌握这其中的平衡。  
“那，我们开始了吗？” Greg眯着眼睛问。  
“请便。” Mycroft一脸不情愿的妥协。  
“那好。”Greg突然笑的有些玩味，而Mycroft就是在这个时候意识到哪里不太对劲。

 

随着Greg嘴角的弧度逐渐消失不见，他眼中的神情突如其来的深了。

Mycroft看到他的视线向下滑去，与自己的断了联系，像一蜂蝶一般极轻巧的落在了Mycroft的唇上，稍作流连，又跃回Mycroft的眼里——一个大胆而蛊惑的举动。

此时对面的那人与Mycroft幻想中的重合在了一起，他举手投足之间是自信，却无需张扬；欲望的背后并非自我满足——他也从不乞求怜悯；纯粹原始的渴望作为驱引，以及情欲——那是一种蛮横的冲动，狩猎的直觉。

——Mycroft此时有些后悔同意打这个赌，又可能他从一开始就没同意过，他想不起来——

他似乎失去了冷静思考的能力。这些过量的信息不断灌进他的脑海里，每个都仿佛一声惊雷，震耳欲聋。  
Greg在盯着看他的下颚，他的脖颈，他的领口，他的领结——Greg的眼球向左侧辗转了一瞬，Mycroft敏锐的观察到了这一点——他在想象——那布料在手中滑过的质感，那丝质圈套的力度———恰到好处的松紧，拥着他颈间的皮肤，拿捏着他的命门，每一个白天的每一分每一秒钟，依附在他的每一跳脉搏上。  
Greg的面部表情告诉Mycroft他投入的不行，而正被用目光猥亵的政府官员整个人僵硬如同自然历史博物馆里一只从喉咙到屁股都塞满稻草的鼬獾。  
Greg在脑海里对他的雀斑展现出的恶趣味可谓是令Mycroft毛骨悚然，他的胳膊哪里像焦糖布丁的表层了？？  
就在他以为此时的境遇已经足够糟糕的时候，无恶不作的苏格兰场探长下意识的——雪上加霜的——做了一个吞咽的动作。  
他眼睁睁的看着Greg喉间的突起跳动了一下，然后向下滑落——滑落——带着他仅剩的一点自尊心一起掉下去了——老天爷·，他是不是还要感谢Greg没有吧唧嘴。  
Greg嘴里分泌着过多的唾液，他在想象中体验着一切可能的味道，口感，滋味，质地，他的大脑刺激着口中的腺体，甜腻的，咸涩的，糯软的紧实的光滑的（哦不，请你不要再想天鹅绒这个词了！）；他的意识在无数的指令之间游走，去舔舐，去撕咬，去吸吮去吻去吞咽...

难堪且愠怒，Mycroft拨弄着餐碟上的配菜。向天发誓，他很认真的在思考自己的脸是不是现在跟这只西红柿一个颜色。  
振作，镇静，镇定。  
他一点也不享受这个过程。这无疑是一种报复，捉弄，戏耍，无论怎么叫它，Mycroft罪有应得，而且束手无策。  
Mycroft Holmes，你得把这事儿圆过去，用你的外交辞令，用你的避重就轻，再晚几秒钟你的扑克脸就要碎了。  
他花了全部的控制力让自己的深呼吸看上去不那么突兀，并且在暗地里祈祷自己脸上的颜色没有他想的那么明显。  
“你在想——”该死，Greg此时的眼神惊讶里居然还透着期待。  
“阁下颇有些得意的，如果你不介意我这么形容，想着，我介于性格上的缺陷在公共场合对亲昵行为难以启齿。”Mycroft说着，并感到他自信心的回升与句子的长度有着密不可分的关系，“然而阁下可能并没有考虑过我毕竟还是有个Sherlock那样独树一帜的兄弟，”——Mycroft终于能够在麻木僵硬的脸上找回那个政客式的微笑——继续说道，“他海量的词汇储备中从没有‘忌讳’这个概念。”  
Greg在冗长的句式里听明白了Mycroft的迂回，“不不不，这不公平，这不是我思考的内容。”  
“但这是你的意图，Detective Inspector。”  
“不公平，Mycroft Holmes，但是也好。”Greg拿出一张十磅的钞票放在桌上。  
“就算是谢谢你忍受了我一顿饭的时间。”

Greg离开之后，Mycroft在洗手间的镜子前看着自己的脸。  
活脱脱一个番茄，他愤恨地想。  
Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade of Scotland Yard，这个拿着把柄威胁大英政府的天杀的恐怖分子。

* * *

 

**一把沉甸甸的黑伞在** **Mycroft肘里挂起，它的主人晃悠着踱进了苏格兰场的办公楼。**

**Lestrade警探被叫到了某个位置隐蔽的会议室里，看来已经坐着等了挺久。**

**“我早该料到。”在看到了** **Mycroft走进来的一瞬间他有些烦躁的嘟囔道，“可是我明明以为Sherlock最近挺安分的。”**

**“您的感觉很准确，鄙人这次拜访是为了其他的原因，”** **Mycroft放下手里的伞，在会议桌的另一头坐下，“准确的说，是关于您十二年前在场的一起事件。”**

**Greg的眼睛睁大了，里面是Mycroft理解不了的情绪，那是——欣慰？**

**“那个小特工** **——真的是你！”Greg的身体往前挪了挪，有那么一个瞬间Mycroft差点以为他要上前去拥抱自己。然而这位警探立刻意识到面前的人是何等角色，又缩了回来，“我真的很高兴，知道你还活着，而且，呃，看来，似乎那时候你从事的工作，我猜想现在一定很成功——无论那是什么。”**

**Mycroft在这场谈话之前以为Greg会因为得知救了他一命而变得嚣张跋扈，以为他会要求自己把当时的情况全盘托出寻求解释，以为Greg会尝试取得回报，或者敲诈勒索，但是都没有，他只是很高兴Mycroft从那场他并不了解的风波里幸存了下来，仅此而已。**

**这不合常理，Greg Lestrade似乎总是能够奇迹般地做到出人意料。**


	4. Unnecessary Things are Our Only Necessities

四，Unnecessary Things are Our Only Necessities

 

上一次与探长先生共进晚餐给在Mycroft心里留下的阴影还没有完全散去，他就发现自己又和那人坐在了同一张桌前。“这是为了商谈正事。”专门下车为Greg打开黑亮的侧门的时候，他是这么说的。这是个轻而易举就能被识破的谎言。如果真的是如同以往的‘汇报工作’，他们完全可以将谈话在车里进行，将关于Sherlock的新消息留在伦敦的交通拥堵中间，然而Mycroft把Greg带到了一家被皇室成员亲自开过光的高档餐厅里。

Greg坐在他对面，捏了捏手边奢华如埃及棉布的面巾纸，并没有挑破眼前情景的不同寻常。

在某种意义上这也是出于一种报复心理，Mycroft意识到，因为上一次探长先生对形势的主导让他猝不及防，这一次他终于可以重新拿回主动权，扳回一局——不，他们并不是在开始什么你来我往的交际——他应该用这此机会，一劳永逸。

这是一个非常美好的夜晚，Mycroft要和探长摊牌——

“你对这里很熟悉？”Greg先发了话，他脸上的皮肤在富丽堂皇的灯照下细腻得闪光——这个人是不是年轻的时候出卖灵魂换了长生不老？

“这家我也只是第二次来，”Mycroft回答，抿了一口他叫侍者准备好的酒，“所以对于菜单不能给予什么建设性的意见，很不幸。”

“可这些都是传统菜，以你对经典法餐的知识，稍微推理一下也不会出错。”Greg眯眼读着眼前的菜单，随口说道，几秒钟后，注意到Mycroft的惊讶，又说，“怎么了，你的档案里没有提到过我有看电视里米其林店老板吹牛皮的爱好？”

Mycroft用沉默表示他拒绝回答这种存在恶意引导性质的问题。

“我打包票你只消半秒钟就可以从国际贸易的角度推出这道挪威三文鱼的原材料够不够新鲜，或者什么类似的信息。”

“我对海鲜的市场风向并不了解。”Mycroft扫视了一下餐厅的大致环境，主要是为了避免直视Greg那双比春药还猛的大眼睛，“但是我个人确实不推荐您选择三文鱼。”

“唔？昧嗯么？”Greg的嘴还呷在酒杯的玻璃边缘，口齿不清地问道。

“因为您左后方的那位女士正在考虑如何把鱼肉吐在纸巾里藏到一边。”

“噗嗤”——对面的人把笑声埋进酒杯里——如果探长先生被一口七百英镑的Chateau Margaux呛到去世，Mycroft并不确定他到底该为谁感到惋惜——“咳嗯，呃，真的吗？你确定她不是只在减肥？”

“嗯——有趣的猜想，可惜前餐的瑞士奶酪舒芙蕾她倒是吃了个盘净。”

“难以置信，Mycroft Holmes。”Greg笑着摇头。

“您只目睹，却不观察，探长先生。” Mycroft学着Sherlock的样子说道，尝试把这个幽默的时刻延长下去——他喜欢把Greg逗笑的感觉。

可是下面的那个瞬间，Mycroft抬起眼，在Greg的身上看到了所有性唤醒的信号。Greg他本人对此却并无察觉，在那不到一秒钟的时间里，在Greg扩张的瞳孔那浩瀚，空旷，漆黑的空间当中，只有一个叫做Mycroft Holmes的男人，而余下的一切不复存在。

Mycroft只能听到自己的声音在Greg的脑海里回响，他们周围的世界曾经喧嚣，现在却一片寂静。

他几乎可以听到Greg变快的心跳声，可以隔着桌子感受到他升高的体温，Mycroft后颈上的汗毛竖立起来，他的肌肉发紧。

那个瞬间，他知道他被真切的渴望着。

这个结论使他惊诧。

Greg对自己刚刚泄露给对方的信息毫不知情，对Mycroft 心里的倾覆一无所知。

这不能再继续了，Mycroft警告自己，现在，必须。他拿出早已准备好的利刃，准备开始他的伤害，无论受害者将是他自己，还是面前这个美好的男人。

“请原谅我之前没能像您解释清楚，探长先生，我——”

“——先生们，请容许我为你们介绍一下今晚的特别菜式。”一位金发碧眼的侍者使Mycroft的演说夭折在了襁褓里，站在了他们的桌前。

Mycroft多看了他几眼，这个青年把西服穿得像条紧身弹力裤，弯得像个高音谱号。他明显认出Greg是两位顾客里好勾引的那一个，于是光是介绍个菜名就要弯腰凑到探长的跟前，几乎要把他们的身体贴到一起去了。Mycroft这才想起来自己为什么一般都不会来这种日益市井的餐厅吃饭——不过是某天某个王妃的远房表兄来喝了口汤，好好的馆子就成了网红店——菜品失真无所谓，符合大众要求就行；侍者的职业素养不重要，长得上相就没问题；顾客的体验可以打折扣，网络上广告引人注目就好。今晚的选择可真是个错误。

“这道菜的食材是当天空运过来——Oops，真是太抱歉了。”侍者移动手臂，差点碰倒了Greg的杯子。

彼时，Mycroft有那么一点想要站起来走人。

“孩子，放轻松。再说了，我前面这位才是付小费的那个。”扶稳了玻璃杯，Greg说道，然后朝着Mycroft眨了下左眼。

叮——

于是Mycroft把什么他娘的正事和对这家餐厅的诸多怨念都给忘了个一干二净。

* * *

 

 

**‘小公务员’终于迎来了下午茶的时间，可是甜点却不见踪影，连配茶的小饼干都被强制戒断了。**

**Mycroft** **在胃部的空虚和心头的落寞感之中一直在思考。他不知道Lestrade** **警探到底想要什么——** **这让他很焦虑。**

**因为人生在世，必有所图，无论是下意识的，还是明目张胆的。他总不能相信‘探长就真的只是个正直到无暇的好人’这样的说法吧，这只会让他觉得自己产生了臆想，再说，表面上正直高尚到一条裂缝都没有的人都只是没被揭穿的虚伪。可是Greg** **却没有一点的虚伪，他对Mycroft** **第一次与他会面时不恰当的威胁手段展现出了非常直接的反感，对Sherlock** **却又不吝啬敬佩之情。**

**他甚至在谈及自己对Sherlock** **怀有小小的嫉妒的时候都与Mycroft** **直言不讳——** **他究竟是怎么做到这种程度的真诚的？——Mycroft** **在心里决定Greg** **如果不是一个完美的伪装者，就是一个由于丧女又离异变成的精神分裂，因为这个世界上没有圣人。**

**思考告一段落，Mycroft** **拿起当日的报纸，上面的黑体大字赫然写着：“苏格兰场破获连环盗窃案，警探称破案实属平民功劳？”**

**“——** **据苏格兰场警探Lestrade** **先生说，某位不愿透露姓名的伦敦居民为本案提供了非常有利的思路——** **”**

**Greg** **只需要把Sherlock** **白白送给他的推理说成自己的，就可以拿到破案的功绩，但是他没有。**

**Mycroft觉得自己还有很多的思考要做。**


	5. The Name We Give to Our Mistakes

五，The Name We Give to Our Mistakes

 

Mycroft真的他妈的被打败了。无论是老天爷还是Greg Lestrade都在跟他对着干，他计划好的坦白一再被瓦解，对于几乎从不出差错的Mycroft来说，这就像是——就像是天意。

“好，我承认我的无能。” 他的潜意识无奈地做了个摊手的动作，然后追加道，“那么可不可以让我紧接着也放弃我几乎没有的道德底线？”

因为你瞧，Greg Lestrade不仅就在他的面前，而且还明目张胆的想要他。如果说上一次Greg在第欧根尼对他的挑衅还可以理解成在对他的戏弄，那么这一次绝对不会有错——赤裸裸的渴望。

Mycroft仍然相信自己终将抽身离开，但是此时的诱惑让他不想再抗拒。这是一种利用，他告诉自己，你明知道这是怎么一回事儿，你并不是真的爱他，而他也并未窥透你的伪善，这是一种欺诈，你只爱自己。

被另一个人所渴望的感觉太过美好，实在是太过美好。

Mycroft才不像是伸长脖子去垂涎树上禁果的人类先祖，他是缠绕在树干上，教唆着无辜灵魂的毒蛇——他深知并且遵从自己败坏的天性，把罪恶的甲片织成外衣穿得华丽。

 

餐厅里小小的不愉快之后，Mycroft邀请Greg回到自己的公寓。

他一边拧着一瓶蓝牌Johnny Walker威士忌的盖子，一边看向他的客人。这位中产阶级的探长对于Mycroft屋内活像BBC时代剧里克隆出来的装潢非常无动于衷，似乎是早就料到他的公寓会长成这样。

“看来这种室内风格并没有让您感到不适应。” Mycroft走到Greg面前，递给他倒好的酒。

一坨冰块在玻璃杯中间滴溜地转。

“现在应该是习惯了，”Greg把酒杯举到嘴边小饮一口，“——哇，这真的是很好的玩意儿，”他评价道，“不过，这些高级的东西终究跟我的出身还是隔太远。在考警校之前，我可是个不折不扣的社会垃圾。”

Mycroft眯起眼睛，没错，他知道这个。Greg从23岁开始朝如今的职位做出努力，岗位和工作内容几经辗转，但是他一直都表示希望在现在的部门工作。

“你知道我为什么当初要当警察吗？”Greg问，这个问题如果问给任何其他的人，就不过是一个引出下面信息的话头，但是Greg问的是Mycroft——他真的指望Mycroft会知道答案。

“这是一个有显著社会价值，和一定保障的职业，我认为。”Mycroft回答后才意识到这话非常笨拙，Greg从警的原因显然不是这些——“这些都不重要，”——果然，Greg否定道，“甚至什么除暴安良，伸张正义，都没有那么重要。”

于是Mycroft确确实实的疑惑了。如果这些都不是原因，那是为什么，难道是因为警校的漂亮小伙子吗？

“我从未预料到阁下会持有轻视道德标准的意见。”

“也不是轻视，但是这些都不是绝对的，不是吗？以我的出身，以及接触了这么多有血有肉的犯罪分子之后，我对道德的看法只能说是越来越模糊。我以为我是谁？我有什么权利去决定什么是对错？归根结底其实我的工作所捍卫的法律，只是在权衡了不同的人的利益之后得出的简单结论罢了，我虽然不像你，读过半个图书馆的哲学著作，也知道所谓的正义即愚蠢又虚伪。”Greg把杯里的威士忌一饮而尽，牙齿嗑在杯沿上发出轻响。

Mycroft看着他。“你是怎么做到的。”他喃喃道。

“做到啥？”

“向我证明你比我心中本来想象的还要更美好。”

“这有什么不可能的，你是个Holmes，低估他人是你的长项。”

不，我一向看人极准。Mycroft想这么回答，但是他看到Greg在酒精作用下微微泛红的脸，意识到他们现在早就该嘴对嘴吻成一团了，因为Greg身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要上前来吻他——这明显得很——但是为什么Greg没有做出任何行动？

Mycroft挑眉看着面前的男人。Greg没有触碰他，从来没有，也没有用言语表达他的欲望，他迟迟不前，是在等什么？

他直视Greg棕色的眼睛，在暖光下它们就像一剂辛浓的咖啡。那眼神告诉他——

[我在等你——]

[依你所愿——]

Mycroft仿佛全身被灌了烧滚的铁水，由内到外烫热得发痛。Greg在等待他的许可，甚至不敢去冒然触碰他，生怕那会成为要挟。Greg把主动权全数交给到了他手里——这个想法让Mycroft筑起的铜墙铁壁想要尖叫着坍塌成一滩融化的金属。

 

* * *

 

**在接到了一通MI5打来的关于Sherlock的电话之后，Mycroft觉得他慌得大腿以下都失去了知觉。**

**这小子为什么会觉得单枪匹马的混进恐怖组织会是个很好的主意？把自己的行踪藏得严严实实故意谁都不告诉是为了好玩吗？而且那帮军情处的饭桶，找不到恐怖分子的大本营也就算了，连Sherlock都看不住？**

**他弟弟可以说不要命就不要，但是Mycroft不能在今年圣诞节回家的时候用同样没所谓的态度告诉妈咪——你儿子少了一个。**

**他也不能离开现在的会议亲自飞回英国把Sherlock从贼窝里揪出来。这是与CIA无比重要的商谈，本来气氛就已经僵的不行，如果在接下来的——他看了看表——三个小时里他没能力挽狂澜，或者更糟，如果他就这么撂下一切不管去履行保姆的义务，他不能保证在把Sherlock的脖子从铡刀下捞回来之后，自己在政府里模糊的官职会不会被处以绞刑。**

**“随时通报我形势的变化。” 他只能这样命令电话那边的人。**

**然而那之后的两个小时，在Mycroft觉得自己快要崩溃掉倒在会议桌底下的时候，他的手机又响了，在美方人员鄙夷的眼神里踉跄离席，跑进了楼道里按下接听。**

**“Mycroft Holmes。”**

**“长官，我们需要通知您，在Lestrade警探的协助下Sherlock已经安全转移，即时特别行动小组开始施行Ultramarine计划”**

**“Lestrade？”**

**“是的，长官。苏格兰场的警官——”**

**“他现在在哪？”**

**“呃，请稍等。”电话那头说，紧接着——“Lestrade。” 些许熟悉的声音响了起来。**

**“Lestrade警探，您今天的表现非常出色。如果鄙人能够通过某些方式犒劳您，请尽管——”**

**“这么说也许不太合适，”Greg斟酌了一下，“但是我认为我不是在为您工作，我只是尽我所能帮助Sherlock——说实话，我的行为和您个人一点关系都没有。如果不介意的话，我现在需要回到我应该的工作岗位上。”**

**和他没关系？和他没关系？？和他没关系？？？？**

**整个大不列颠的国家大计都跟Mycroft Holmes息息相关，这个小警员哪里来的底气告诉他Sherlock的安危和他没有关系？**


	6. Our Hearts Are Made to be Broken

六，Our Hearts Are Made to be Broken

想象一下，一个被倒进了一公斤硬币然后按下了甩干键的滚筒洗衣机——这就是此时此刻Mycroft大脑——在一千六百分转速下呜呜尖叫着失去自我。

他只是一直亲吻着Greg，把他圈在身体下与座椅的空间里，轮番使用着他所有还记得如何去用的动作，唇舌在意识的强迫下缓慢的找回了直觉，Mycroft继续着这个吻，像是一种逃避。他紧张了，生疏了，并且面前的道德困境让情况雪上加霜。他已经太久没有做过这个，以至于不太确定应该以什么样的心情继续下去。

[也许我的吻技烂到家。]——现在您所收听的评论来自Mycroft过剩的自我意识和自我嘲讽——[鸡啄米，鸟抢食。真是让人难堪，你看起来一定像条观赏鱼。]

[往前冲啊，上啊，Mycroft Holmes。然后你就终于可以失望了。]

[就像加里波第的军事能力被意大利人抬上了天，你把‘和雷斯垂德滚床单’这件事情想的太美好了。]

[你会失望的，等着瞧。]

[锁定上膛，满弹待发，请问今天我们又将允许Mycroft如何被同伴压力绑架生殖器呢？]

“坐回去，” Greg中断了他们的互动，推开压在自己身上的Mycroft，一只手板着他下颚，柔声说，“回到刚刚的位子上。”

Mycroft照做了。很好，看来探长先生终于找回了理智，意识到和他亲热是件多么令人反胃的事情。

当他的屁股重新回到坐垫上的时候，Greg却转过身来骑在了他的大腿上。于是Mycroft的下半身一瞬间完成了从豆腐到石头的转变。

“你在想什么？” Greg垂下脸来问。

摇头。

“哦，可别否认。我都快能听见你的前额叶在和下丘脑玩叠叠乐的声音了。”

Mycroft想告诉可爱的探长先生，人类大脑不是这么运作的。

“叫它停下。”

“我不能——它没有安静下来过。”

“你平常做这种事情的时候也在脑袋里装着三个并排狂转的CPU？这个样子你要怎么享受那个的..过程？”

“作为一个天才的代价，很不幸。我从未。”

“呃...感到享受？还是从来没——”

“别误会，我确实和其他人上过床，DI Lestrade。” Mycroft给了Greg一个充满怨念的眼神。

Greg笑出声，愉悦温热的气流离Mycroft实在太近。“哈哈哈哈对不起，但是这真的很让人难以相信——如果并不享受，那你为什么要去做？”

_因为期待总有奇迹会发生，就像现在一样。_

“世间万事都围绕性，除却性本身。性只关乎权力 （Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.）”

“嘿，我好像在推特上看到有人用过这句话。”——Mycroft在心里翻了个白眼——“但是对此我不太同意。”

Mycroft的前额被Greg伸手扶住，一对拇指在揉他的太阳穴。顿时，颅内紧绷的压力仿佛随着血流散去。

“我觉得我能让它停下。”

[这不可能，从来没有人能做到——]

“让我试试？”

 

Mycroft被带到床上，被宽衣解带脱得只剩一件敞着口的衬衫。他用手掌摸着身下每夜陪伴他再熟悉不过的床单，然而今天它将被和一个陌生人一起沾染。

“Mycroft——”Greg的目光在他裸露的身上流连。

[也许你应该再减掉几磅肉——]

[——你的皮下脂肪简直就像是变黏的泔水。]

然而Greg似乎对Mycroft的皮下脂肪毫无意见，他把手掌贴上Mycroft胸口，手心的温热穿过皮肤与肋骨，抵达心脏。

[你就打算像个死人一样躺在这儿吗？]

[像个正常人一样做点什么，也许——]

Mycroft伸手去解Greg领口的扣子，却被他一手抓住。

“不要想这些。交给我，Myc——今晚的性只关乎你。”

耶稣基督，上帝天主，

Greg看着他，眼里的欲望像火。

Greg倾身，床单的与身体摩擦发出窸窣声。零散的吻从Mycroft的下颚开始一路下行——从喉咙——“也许，”Greg说道——到锁骨的凹陷——“你可以告诉我，”——抵达胸膛——“你在自慰的时候都会怎么做。” ——腹部——Greg的声音在他的心口摇曳，在快要抵达他的小腹的时候那温和的撩拨突然离开，Mycroft的喉头差点发出一声不满的抱怨。

“嗯？”

“我发现阅读——可以引导我的思维，我有一部分十九世纪的...文学收藏。”

“你是说情色小说吗。”

Mycroft朝下看去，被Greg投来的目光摄住。他的探长先生，红唇白齿，唾液湿润了嘴角。老天保佑，与Greg Lestrade对视就像是直盯着罂粟花的蕊芯。

“所以，词汇。”Greg思量着，像是在尝试破解一道谜题。

[这样的他你根本高配不上。]

“说到词汇，你的腿，我不知道怎么形容，它们简直——”

[活像一只大嘴鹈鹕？]

“——完美。”

哦。

Greg重新低下头，把嘴唇压在Mycroft大腿根部的嫩肉上，像是要执意尝遍他那里的每一寸皮肤。敏感的区域被热气蒸罩，全身的血液朝那里奔腾而去，一股微弱的肿痛感在他被冷落的勃起下方堆积。

“既然词汇能让你有感觉——”Greg嚅念着，手掌在Mycroft的腹股沟推碾，“我需要你把注意力集中在我说的话上，因为接下来——”

Mycroft是接受过刑讯训练的前特工。

尽管叫出来，他们会告诉你，发出声音，那样的话身体里的疼痛会好受很多。

现下的情况与那相似却又不相似。

因为Greg微微发凉的鼻稍和撩人的发热气息轻触在他的阴囊下沿，而那双应当被造物主所妒嫉的手，拥有着完美的力量和恰到好处的亲切，和Mycroft那毫无生命力的一把干骨截然不同，Greg双手的所到之处能够融化冻土——当这双手按上他会阴的柔软处，Mycroft觉得自己已经站在了死亡的边缘。

没有什么能够阻止他从喉咙里挤出一声难堪的叹息。如果这个时候Greg开口去问，Mycroft认为他会毫不犹豫的招出来全部英国外驻情报人员的名单，顺带交出自己在银行的卡号和密码。

“这里的肌肉，连着阴茎的根部....在你射精的时候，它们就会收缩——”

Mycroft感到呼吸困难，他那里从来没有受到触碰，奈何受到按摩式的揉压。

“我还碰都没有碰过你那里，就已经这样了，” Greg说道，恶作剧似的让呼吸靠近Mycroft充血的茎身，“我只能想象它在我口腔里，在我身体里的时候你会发出什么样的声音。”

“Gregory——”

“嗯？你现在在想什么？”

“.....一片空白。”

“好极了。”Greg的声音沙哑。

Greg终于，终于，终于握上了Mycroft的勃起，像一个手拿着甜食的小孩一样从底部舔到顶端，动作几近贪婪。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

_不，我迫切的希望你能把我整个吞进口中。_

Greg在柱身上落下亲吻，却将最敏感的腺体弃之不顾。头脑中繁杂的思想终于被驱散出去，纯粹而寂静，Mycroft才终于意识到这意味着什么，Gregory Lestrade，美好的，善良的，不可思议的探长先生接受了他的邀请，吻了他，在完全没有任何回报的情况下全神贯注的玩弄着他的老二。是他沉浸在飞转的思绪里忘记了去为之惊叹。他是Gregory，这些事情理应是不可能发生的，但是它们确确实实的存在于进行时里。当Greg用舌尖挑上他龟头下方的系带，Mycroft连为之惊讶的力气都没有了，因为Greg做到了，用他从撒旦那里换来的邪术也好，让一个Holmes放弃了思考。从那一刻，一切只剩下感触，在休止的思维之间被放大了数倍。

受到了撩拨之后，器官在空气中的暴露更加无法忍受，Greg在他身体上留下的唾液被空气吹冷，而Mycroft此时几乎要把Greg故意让他难耐的态度形容成残忍。

“看着我，Mycroft，我想让你看着我为你吸出来的样子。”

Mycroft于是稍稍抬起身，遇见那丛金属色泽的银色发丝，和被阳光眷恋的暖色皮肤。它们的主人伸出舌头来舔湿了嘴唇，Mycroft感觉心里有什么东西被扯紧得快要断掉。

Greg先是含住了他的头部，然后推进。

他的口腔像救赎，像原罪，像天堂，像戒罚。当整个器官都被那脆弱的温润包围裹紧，Mycroft心里闪过一个没有名字的词语，它像是‘到达’，却因为这漫长的等待和长久以来过于强烈的期盼而像是‘回归’。

Mycroft的逻辑十分怀疑你是否可以回归到一个从未到达的地方，但是Greg已经给了他太多的奇迹，论究概率的学说无论何时只要遇到这个男人似乎都会沦为笑谈。

当Greg的舌头在吞吐之间绕着他龟头的边缘，沿着冠状沟旋转，Mycroft意识到他不禁颠覆了自己对可能性的认知，还彻底突破了他想象力的界限。

他看到Greg的额角微薄的汗水，眼睫不住地颤抖。Greg每一次都将他的勃起贯穿入喉，任它戳刺咽口的软肉，任由自己的身体做出排斥的痉挛。

从来没有人为Mycroft做到这个程度，无论任何事。

Greg左手五指成环，随着柱身在口中的出入加以撸动，另一只手轻托住Mycroft的阴囊，以恰到好处的力度，一，再，而三——当Greg吞得太深，诱出喉头一阵过于激烈的紧缩，Mycroft毫无防备的失去了自制。

他已经记不清自己究竟有多久没有经历过如此尖锐，如此强烈的高潮。他被折磨到薄弱的意识在浑身血液的涨落中被抛高又跌下，好像一场飓风离开了他的身体。当最初始的窒息稍微减弱，他被凑上前来的Greg摄入一个几乎要叫他融化掉的吻，过多的湿润中加柔的咸涩是他自己精液的味道——出于某种难以名状的直觉，Mycroft确信Greg会毫不犹豫的将其吞之入腹。

Mycroft用绵软的双臂轻托着Greg在衬衣下的腰腹，“你的——”

“Mycroft，我很满意，真的。” Greg微笑，就好像此时顶着Mycroft大腿的勃起没长在他身上一样，“是为了能够解谜。”他忽然说。

“什么？”

“我当警察的原因，是因为可以破案，没有什么能比破解谜团更让我能提起兴趣。”

“啊——也许这也是为什么Sherlock和你能够互相忍受。”

“也许吧，我想说的是——能够窥探到你运作的秘密，发现什么使你愉悦——Mycroft，你是我所遇到过最引人入胜的谜题。”

Mycroft一时语塞，他不知道这是否意味着探长先生对关于他的谜底有着过高的预期。

看着Greg满是情感的眼神，他知道当Greg终有一天摸透了自己空无一物的灵魂，看透了关于他的真相，会在厌恶中转身离去。

 

可怕的是，他在对Greg的探索中却越发沉迷。

\-----

**“---糖？”**

**Mycroft听到它们的颗粒在Greg Lestrade的手里摇晃的声音。他抬头，警官先生棕色的眼睛从**

**一袋砂糖后面询问的看着他。**

**或许在戒糖的时候应邀来到一家法国连锁面包店与一名警官谈论自己兄弟的毒瘾问题是有些奇怪，Mycroft想道。当Anthea听到他要步行到白厅街口去‘喝杯咖啡’的时候，她的神情就像是见到了一只站在树枝上的山羊---题外话，但是它们确实能爬树，证据确凿。**

**“不了，多谢。”他回答，低头把自己的黑咖啡搅得叮叮直响。Greg甩了甩手里的糖袋，牛皮纸被撕开的清脆刺啦声让Mycroft吞了口唾液。**

**“不喜欢甜？”**

**“恐怕恰恰相反，在尝试抵制它的诱惑。”**

**Mycroft感觉到Greg花了几秒钟把他从头到脚打量了一番，接着得出了结论，“你没这个必要。”**

**“...谢谢。” Mycroft不知道自己还能说什么，也许他可以恭喜警官先生成功戒烟一星期，但他并不想让他意识到自己能够看透他的一切，人们多半不喜欢这种感觉。**

**\---如果是Sherlock，他则会问，“人们的感觉和我有什么关系。”**

**“所以，关于Sherlock。” Greg从座椅上靠近了些，“你知道他在吸毒。”**

**我们可真是完美的从闲聊过渡到了正题，不是吗。**


	7. I'm a Sphinx Without a Secret

_ 我会觉得这无法忍受，我会拒绝他，我们会争吵，然后他会离开。 _

Mycroft想到他第一次从自己的浴室外面听到花洒的声音，但他不确定自己知道这意味着什么。这是种奇怪的感觉---知道曾经自己拥有绝对隐私的空间里现在被占据了，而他自己被留在外面。Gregory，站在温暖的水汽里与蒙着瓷砖的墙壁分享他的沉思。Gregory，把他的沐浴液抹在身上，Gregory，也许还抱有一丝希望Mycroft会走进去加入他。

_ 你的盥洗室里站着一个男人，几分钟前他让你射得到处都是，差一点喊着他的名字。 _

Mycroft在衣柜前意识到自己人生中第一次考虑起睡衣在另一双眼睛面前的观赏性。

他不知道自己在床边坐了多久，也许几分钟，也许几小时---如果Greg有那么喜欢他的大尺寸顶喷花洒的话----直到他听到水声停下，陷入一种令人惶恐的宁静。

_ 我会向他解释，他不会理解，他会抗议，最后他会离开。 _

他屏住呼吸，等着---来了，门被打开的声音。

湿润和温暖从浴室里升腾出来，带着轻微刺鼻的皂香。Gregory没有带换洗的衣服进去，他现在也许连衣服都没有穿，水珠会从他的身上往下滴，他的体毛帖服在皮肤上，他的头发看起来会像是水银。但是Mycroft没有抬头去看。

_ 他们最后都会离开。 _

他盯着地面，深吸了一口气。

“我看到架子上的毛巾，就---” “---Greg，我意识到我还未向你解释清楚--”

他的话跟Greg的撞到了一起。

“Sorry, love。你刚才说啥？”

_ Love. _

当Greg在几秒钟后从Mycroft恐慌的神情里反应过来自己脱口而出的亲昵，他在窘迫中垂下脸来，一边断断续续的做解释，“老天，我没想说---不是说我不想，但是那没什么实际意思---也不是---我是说如-如果你不想让它---”

“Greg。” Mycroft打断了他。“无论你对我的情感以及我们的关系产生了什么误解，”他说道，他的心像是和Greg眉间困惑的皱褶一起收紧了，但是他继续说了下去，“如果我误导了你，我非常抱歉，但是当下的情况必须被澄清，以免...产生更多的不便。”

“你觉得这是——”Greg指向他的身后，指向他们刚刚弄成一片狼藉还留有两人体温的床铺，拧成一团的床单，不知从何时掉在地上的枕头。“我给你带来了点麻烦，仅此而已？”

_ 何止一点麻烦。 _ Mycroft心想。

“从你得出我被你吸引的结论开始，你就误解了---”

“事情只有两种可能，你告诉我，我的结论是对的还是错的？”

“人类的情感并非你所说的这么简单。”

“所以我是对的。”

“探长先生。”Mycroft对Greg恢复了原有的称呼。意思：这是一项事务，这是一场谈判。而Greg翻了一个白眼以表回应。

Mycroft继续道，“我与你自认为你了解的，并不是同样的人。”

然而他的谈判对手对这样的说法嗤之以鼻，“我的老天，不如你收起这些官场屁话，说来听听Mycroft Holmes到底是个什么人物？”

Mycroft抿紧嘴唇，当下并不是他做这种坦白的最好时机，但是他别无选择。“你很快就会意识到我的自私，冷漠，刻薄。我没有对他人加以同情的能力，也没有舍己为人的冲动。这些都不是为了我的职业而锻炼出来的品质，探长先生。它们是我的本性，而我没有为任何人而改变的意愿。”

这一次没有一针见血的反驳，也没有吵嚷的抗议，Greg什么也没说，只是与他对视了良久。直到Mycroft以为他会一直就这么沉默下去的时候，Greg开口了。

“不。是你错了，无论你对 _ 我 _ 的情感以及我们的关系产生了什么误解，”Greg说，拿着Mycroft自己的开场白来纠正道，“你都错的离谱。所以不要拿这种你好像什么都知道一样的语气来——”

“---是吗，”Mycroft倾颚，挑起眉，毫不掩饰他眼间露出的敌意，这是他言语攻击的前奏，“在我指出你因为那些监控摄像而暗自欣喜的时候，我说错了什么？”

“那并不是——”

Mycroft生生截断了Greg的抗议，他清楚如果自己只要继续说下去，总有一句话会触及心灵， “被派遣暗中保护你的特工和你得到的种种关注让你感到沾沾自喜，为什么？作为一个在中年危机的边缘打滑的失败的丈夫和父亲，你生活里唯一让你感到有价值的事实就是成为了拒人千里之外的Holmes家两兄弟鲜少信任并且友善对待的人，我说错了吗？”

Greg这一次躲开了他的目光，呼吸沉重，他的胸膛起伏——当下他腰上裹着浴巾，裸露着上身的样子前所未有的窘迫。

“那么那些匿名的花束呢，它们让你 觉得你窥探透了一层伪装， 一个秘密，你于是在同情心和好意的驱使下主动的接近了我。你在感情中期待真诚和信赖，但是你未能理解的现实是，探长先生---早在这一切最初，从你在车后座里质问我对你的感情的时候这场谈话就注定发生，因为我决定了它会。然而我仍然默许了你短暂的追求，以及最后与你发生了关系，从始至终没有对你的感觉加以一丝考虑，你认为这说明了什么？”

在令人难堪的沉寂中，Mycroft意识到自己对世事的掌控力终于又回到了自己的手里。毕竟，看透并且控制万千的可能性——这是他的生计。这一次，没有让他猝不及防的变故，没有出乎意料的转折，Mycroft Holmes永远是正确的，这才是应有的结果。

“我有意伤害了你，我还会重蹈覆辙。我不需要你的可怜或者感化，探长先生，甚至不需要你的理解。只需要请你在离开的时候把门关严。”

_ 他们都会离开， _

他早就知道的。

\-------------

**“最近又上了点膘，亲爱的长兄？拒绝不了奶油磅蛋糕今天早晨神圣的召唤？”**

**“你没有资格挑剔我，看看你自己的样子Sherlock。”**

**“至少我有骨气选择一个像样的成瘾方式，而你对糖分的依赖可悲又可怜。”**

**“咳-嗯。”Greg从门框后面露出半张脸。**

**当Mycroft从他弟弟的公寓里走出来的时候，看到先前离开的Greg在街边抽着一根香烟。他们互相对视了一瞬。**

**当一辆黑色的轿车缓缓在Mycroft身边停下，他转过身来冲向Greg。**

**“请原谅我的冒昧。”他说，“我好奇阁下是否介意把你左衣兜里的物品转让给我，在它彻底融化之前？”**

**“什么？”警探先生花了几秒钟来搞懂他的请求，接着他的眼里闪过了充满同情心的笑意。“哦--哈，完全不介意。”**

**Mycroft坐在车后座上，低头盯着手里的一块方形巧克力。它的边缘不太像那些你从商店里刚刚买到的那样干脆了---被某位友善的警探先生的体温所柔软。**


	8. De Profundis

Mycroft坐在床边呆滞的盯着那扇紧闭的门，良久之后他才发现自己浑身发着抖，四肢冰冷。他的鼻腔像是被灌了酒精一样火烧火燎，他眨了眨眼，什么东西从他的眼眶里掉了出来——他已经很多很多年没有哭过。

胸口就像是在被一只石头做的脚向下猛踩，他张开嘴大口呼吸，于是眼泪越流越多了。

_ 放轻松，人类历史上还没有过被自己的悲伤淹死的先例 _

他快要被冻僵了，但是他不想回到床铺上——那个留着他人生中最激烈的一次高潮的痕迹的地方。 _ 你失去了件很重要的东西，但是你并不想要它 _ ——他提醒自己道，随即把自己保持独身的逻辑从头到尾梳理了一遍。一段感情——会要求他拿出根本不存在感觉，交出根本不想做的承诺，把他抽干而且逼疯。他会不得不用一层又一层的谎言来在指责和冲突之间做迂回，把自己的私人生活变成另一场外交大戏。Greg会恨他，然后他们之间的关系会在怨气和失望中结束。

_ 就好象现在的结局会比那个好到哪儿去一样。 _

他可以看到十年后，二十年后，他也许活不了那么久，又或者更糟糕的是，他能。等他被工作也抛弃了，他引以为傲的大脑开始出现故障，等没有裁缝愿意为他越来越佝偻的身形浪费昂贵的布料，他也再没有必要拿伞——因为阴湿的雨天里他只能在床上抱着关节呻吟，等到他被命运留下来一个人好好品尝孤独，那个时候，他何去何从呢。

他Mycroft的面前摆着两条选择，无论哪一边都能够一眼望到荒芜的尽头。

他苦恼中按住了突突直跳的太阳穴，他知道自己不应该任由事件发展到这一步。Gregory Lestrade是他宽纵自己拥有的一个幻想，现在他却越界了。

但是眼睛——那双眼睛让人发狂。Gregory就像是他惊喜的源头，像是奇迹的化身——他像是比甜食还能让Mycroft上瘾，针对他所有的弱点，是他理智的天敌。

_ 那么这就一定都是些巧合，他也许确实有些过人之处——但是他现在已经走了。 _

收到了现实的冲击，也许。

Greg是一个普通人，和剩下的所有普通人一样头脑简单而且容易预测，灵魂上的负担不及Mycroft所承受的一半。如果他曾经以为Mycroft只不过是一个犹豫不决的人，现在一定终于意识到他根本就是台没有心的机器。

Mycroft从前的床伴多是性工作者——也许偶尔有几个政敌的助理，或者走投无路的小人物——像他说的，性只关于权力——他从来和他们保持距离，确保在一个夜晚的泄欲之后他们每一个人都从生活里消失得无影无踪。或者更甚——比如那个不明事理的小秘书，在用短信和电话骚扰Mycroft失败之后对他展开了几天的围追堵截，被调到南非大概现在还没有回来。

Mycroft从来只知道那个递出装满现钞的信封的自己，指向床尾皱成一团的衣服说 “送你离开的车正在楼下。”的自己。他只熟悉清理完身上欲望的痕迹坐在床头打开电脑继续工作的夜晚，独自离开酒店套房的清晨，和性爱之后拒绝的吻。

那些男人大多比他年轻，会避免在他的身上留下吻痕，他们顺从而且虚伪，脸上的胡须挂的干干净净。

他害怕与他们亲昵吗？不是。只是世界上大多数的人令他感到无聊透顶。

他开始想念Greg的胡茬在他脸颊上留下的刺痒。

两个小时之后，Mycroft决定自己需要一杯咖啡，或者酒——说实话，什么液体都行——那些眼泪让他感到脱水得难以忍耐。

他走进昏暗的客厅，发现他眼角——在唯一亮着的一盏暖灯下面一抹熟悉的银灰色。那景象让他愣了一会儿，因为太惊讶而忘记了控制自己突然加速的心跳，忘记了抑制自己的喜悦，也忘记了呼吸。一瞬间他脑袋里全都是热腾腾的血流，哽咽升上喉头。

Greg听到动静从沙发里转过头来，当他看到Mycroft居高临下的看着他，十分坦然的冲他笑了，于是Mycroft感到自己脸上的肌肉卡在了微笑-冷漠-困惑之间不知道该怎么反应。

“我没有预料到你还留在这里。”他向上天祈祷Greg没有听到他声音里的颤抖。

“我哪儿也不会去。”Greg从沙发里坐了起来。

“我不明白——”

“我想要完善这段关系，摔门而去可不能让事情变得更好。”

Mycroft叹了口气，“这里没有任何关系来给你完善，探长先生。我尊重你在一段完全不可能的感情中投入的信心和热情，然而——”   
“上天有眼，Mycroft，我不是什么青春期少女，会因为你的三件套，大房子和要了命的间谍头子职位——” _ 那不是我的工作。“—— _ 而爱上你。你不就是想要我拿出一个能说服你的理由吗，好的，我可以给你——” _ 我从没说过我需要被说服。 _ “——只要你能他妈的破天荒好好听我把话说完一次。”

_ 但是他说，‘爱上我’，是什么意思？ _

————————————————————

**“Lestrade警佐，借一步说话？”**

**Mycroft抬起面前的警戒线，走进伦敦市街的犯罪现场。Greg穿梭在一批法医人员和警车中间，暂时代替探长带领调查，忙碌的颇有些忘我。**

**“Mycroft？啊——等我几分钟，我得处理一下这个。” Greg朝他挥了挥手，注意力又回到了他正在进行的谈话中。**

**“你说他干了什么？”**

**“他污染了证物，Greg，你不能让这个疯子闯进官方调查里，他就是个业余——一个三脚猫！他——”**

**Mycroft在一边眯起了眼睛，这个正在冲Greg抱怨的法医一把扯下了自己的橡胶手套和帽子，露出一头大汗，“我们还带着这些乱七八糟的护具有什么意义，如果他就这么大摇大摆的走进现场乱摸乱碰，一边宣扬每个工作人员的隐私？”**

**Greg举起两只手来让面红耳赤的法医冷静，“等一下等一下，他这次又揭露谁的私生活了？”**

**法医把手里的口罩狠狠揣进兜里，拿一副‘还能有谁’的表情盯着Greg。**

**“哦——”Greg明白了，“ ——不会是你和Olivia——我很抱歉。”**

**“你得让他滚。” Mycroft站在一边不知道该如何反应，如果这就是每次带Sherlock来现场会造成的人际灾难，他很难想象Greg是靠什么手段说服他的同事们的。**

**_如果是我，威逼利诱。_ **

**“Eric，我知道。”Greg扶住他的肩膀。“我得谢谢你们让他参与这么长时间，真的。之前那几个案子也是。”**

**“可是我的忍耐也是有限度的。”法医显然没料到这突然而来的感激，抿起嘴唇。**

**“我一直觉得你跟我一样，是个知道孰轻孰重的人——上次那回如果不是因为他，我们就错过了眼皮底下的线索。他的办法虽然让人跳脚，但是你得承认他真的能帮大忙。到头来，能破案最重要。”**

**“我不信任他。”**

**“但是你信任我。再给他几个小时，我们就能用最快速度抓到那个混蛋——这个案子一点都不能拖。”**

**法医咽了口唾沫，点了点头，显然想起了这起凶杀案的惨状，“简直太惨了——尸体——哦那真的是个变态，上次我看到这样的现场还是五年前。”**

**“谢谢你，Eric。”**

**“但是你真的得管管他那张嘴，你不知道他都说了些什么。要不是在现场里，我真的要打得他满地找牙。”**

**“我知道。上次他在办公室里把我的性生活分析了一个底朝天。”**

**“我真不知道你是怎么忍受他的，Greg。”**

**“权当是面对毒蛇新闻记者的练习了。”Greg干笑道，“趁着现在他在捣乱没有人干的成正事儿，你给我讲讲你跟Olivia进展怎么样了？”**

**Mycroft在旁边听的一清二楚。Sherlock很难交到朋友，Greg能够获取他的信任并不是一种巧合。Mycroft日常出入世界上最有权势和影响力的人们聚集的场合，但是能够像Greg这样获得人心的领导者，他几乎没有遇到过。**


	9. Not Young Enough to Know Everything

关于Greg Lestrade的真相

 

Sherlock曾经对Greg说，“我的哥哥才不爱我，他完全没有爱别人或者接受爱的能力。”

然而话说回来，Sherlock对爱的理解又能深刻到什么程度呢。

Greg曾经以为自己知道爱是什么，但是他花了十多年兜兜转转才明白自己年少轻狂的无知。培养他长大成人的家庭——说’培养‘都是种恭维话——没教会他什么叫爱；没有‘上学前给你做了早饭’, 也没有‘你一天过得如何’。他的母亲整天抱着酒精一点一点把脑子喝空，而他的父亲以‘忙’为借口，从早出晚归慢慢过渡到人间蒸发——后来Greg到了懂事的年纪才知道他没跑多远，只是搬进了临街某个女人的家里——从此对他和母亲不闻不问。Greg不知道自己是不是该为此而庆幸，因为出于他对父亲所剩无几的印象，他有种直觉老雷斯垂德如果发现儿子是个双性恋会把他腿打断。

因为他的老家——伦敦东区这么个地方，没有哪个父亲能接受得了这个。娘炮，变态，鸡奸犯，上中学的Greg白天在学校的楼梯间里抽烟，从傍晚开始拿烟纸卷麻叶，凌晨两点之前总是能找到人跟他上床。他是街头小混混派别斗争里面不动声色的和事佬。无论是隔壁学校的老大，或者卖便宜毒品的领头，到头来都没什么可怕的，脱了裤子大家都是兄弟——十六岁的Greg趁着夜色在酒吧的厕所和黑暗的巷子里操人与被操，有一次还是和学校的体育老师。

Greg的无数高危性行为也没教会他什么是爱。说来也奇怪，你可以任由另一个男人把鸡巴戳进你喉咙，但是要是你想要个拥抱，就是死基佬活腻了想要挨拳头。Greg秉承着干完事儿提裤子就走的原则，跟来献殷勤的人却越来越多，直到有一天他在洗手池的镜子里找到了原因——他越长越漂亮了。

于是青少年Gregory Lestrade开始捯饬自己的样貌，觉得怎么酷怎么来——事实证明他在品味上也确实有点天赋。作为一个总因为长相而被原谅的不良学生，Greg的生活就是一个打架，逃跑，偷东西，逃跑，喝酒，被酒吧扔出来，朝酒吧门口撒尿，跟店主打架，再逃跑的闭环。小偷小摸的坏事做尽却没落下案底——毕竟他每次逃跑溜得都最快。他最好的朋友嘴上打唇钉，梳绿色蜥蜴头，唯一会用的程度递进是‘酷——牛逼——屌爆了！’，每天见到他的第一句话都是“雷斯垂德，我们今天又上哪儿作孽去？”

等Greg的蜥蜴头死党开始跟他绘声绘色的描述他们俩走入社会加入黑帮之后的精彩生活，Greg发现——自己太聪明，也太有想法，那不是他想要的未来。

“我要去当警察，等我一到法定年龄我就去报名。” 

“你什么？你脑袋被酒瓶子砸啦雷斯垂德？”

“哎哎哎？说走就走啊，你不能这样不计前嫌吧？”

_ ‘不计前嫌 ’ 不是这么用的。 _ Greg背对着他的小混混朋友们走远时如是想到。

 

有人对他说，‘别着急，听我一句劝年轻人，如果你不想当一辈子制服执法的片儿警，就得去搞个文凭。’ 于是Greg照着做了——他又到大学里玩了两年。他在大学出尽了洋相，因为他的伙伴们周一到周五带他喝金汤力和马丁尼，周末邀请他一起回家——周日早上要去教堂，下午要吃烤牛肉，要从花哨的瓷器里倒茶，在‘会客厅’里玩哑谜和桥牌，谈的话题都是‘税收’和‘大选’。Greg目瞪口呆之余他的朋友们还悻悻的朝他抱怨“你瞧，像我们这种只能算是中产阶级。”

但是Greg学得很快，他自己还没反应过来，言行举止就适应了环境。他搞明白了怎么讨人喜欢，他正直，谦虚，敏锐，有上进心。他们告诉Greg，训练的时候好好表现，从普通警员做起的时候踏踏实实干活儿——他照做了。他们说，好好巴结你的上级，多动脑子——他也照做了，于是没过几年他转到刑事侦查处的申请就得到了批准。他们说，好小子，现在该考虑成家立业了——于是他找到了一个好女孩结了婚，有了车有了房，像样的事业，谁还记得他是从伦敦东区来的下三滥——事实是，Greg记得，而且他身边没有一个人知道这意味着什么。

他的婚姻是一个可笑的悲剧。它发生了，因为人会寂寞，因为这是到了那个年纪的人该做的事儿。Greg使出了全身解数去追求她，但是一旦没有了目标和里程碑，没有人告诉他下一步该做些什么，Greg就像完全不知道如何在静止状态下生存一样彻底失去了方向。他在承诺下圣坛前的誓言的时候 只顾着急说‘我愿意’， 以为那个他从来没享受到过的家庭生活就会像变戏法一样出现在自己面前。

人们之所以匆忙的走进婚姻，都是期望着可以被交付关于伴侣的一切，从性格的每一个美好的细节，到沉甸甸的思绪和羁绊，然而Greg在婚后才意识到或许那个女人可以分享给他的那些都平淡无奇，而她从他那里期待的，他又做不到敞开心扉去讲。他们早就该料到这一点——他的前妻算是在温室里长大的大家闺秀，嫁给他算是委屈自己——但是那又有什么关系，他们有爱情——当时他们是这么认为的，全然不知‘爱情’最后成了这个等式里最没有轻重的变量。他不信任任何人，他习惯了依靠自己。在工作的地方他穿着些黑白灰色西装，桌子椅子甚至连墙壁都是玻璃的，顾及着繁文缛节走着官僚程序，总觉得有些不太真实——他不属于那儿；当他回到家，晚餐桌前的沉默和日益繁复的话题都成了他的负担。他不属于他端庄的妻子，也不属于他混迹的西装革履的人群——他不是没有和前妻讲过他问题重重的背景。说一次就罢了，博得她的同情——女人们都喜欢这个不是吗，‘我真抱歉你有过那样的经历，亲爱的’，让她们觉得与你更近了——但是再多阐述就是懦弱，话说回来，她又怎么可能理解呢——她小时候养的宠物可是只 天杀小马驹儿。Greg决定她不是自己倾诉的合理对象，同时伦敦东区永远旋绕在他脑海里，深及他的本性，只有他一人知晓。

探案本身似乎是他生活中唯一让他觉得如鱼得水的事情。他对破案的手段已经熟悉得很——问重要的问题，分析现象，联系关键信息，找突破点，策划行动——思考的时候好像整个世界只有案件，谜题，线索，和他自己。他前妻的抱怨一点错都没有，Greg只知道埋头工作，但这是为了早点从警佐升职成探长——总之，这是他的借口。真正的原因是他在躲避她每次看到他时眼神里的期待，他知道她想要什么，也知道他这儿给不了，于是他逃开了。Ella的出生暂时拯救了他和前妻之间的关系，她的注意力全都放在了宝贝女儿身上，他们也终于有了可以共同担忧的事情。Ella像其他健康的儿童一样会发脾气会哭会闹，最重要的是她给了她母亲一种被依赖的自豪感。有的时候Greg看着Ella，觉得自己也不是那么的一事无成——那些年里，Greg曾经真的相信过他终于可以拥有一个温馨美满的家庭。他们说爱就是互相扶持乘以时间，他们说有哪个婚姻是一帆风顺的，这后头需要双方的努力，他于是听信了那些道听途说。

Ella出事了之后，Greg在固执的沉默中自责，而他的妻子则在歇斯底里中放失理智。当她一次又一次半夜从睡梦中醒来发疯一般的厉声痛哭，Greg才意识到自己这辈子从来都是独自一人吞下了所有的悲伤和痛苦，他血液里只有忍耐和坚韧——因为从没有人安慰过他，他也不会安慰别人——在工作的时候他可以扶着死者家属的肩膀说‘我很抱歉’，因为他们的缅怀与他无关，那只是一个案子。但是在这件事情发生在自己身上的时候，他要怎么安慰痛失女儿的妻子？当他作为一个警察，都没有办法保护好自己子女的安慰的时候，当那句‘对不起’后面真的是他布满荆棘的悔恨和自责，当他恨不得自己去死来偿还自己的疏忽的时候，他又怎么能说得出口。

从事故发生到Ella的葬礼结束，他的妻子不吃不睡，一边哭泣一边使劲捶打自己的身体，如果有人接近，她无论是谁都拳脚相加——而Greg则睡在了沙发上，每天喝酒喝到四肢发麻，清晨起来浑身打颤，皮肤衣服和头发里都是酒精味道和香烟灰。等到两人都缓过劲儿来，他们之间的关系也彻底完了。

她说，“你毁了我。”

她说，“我不知道我还怎么能够面对你。”

她说，“从Ella出生之前你的心思就已经不在了，这个家也不过是做做样子。”

她说，“你知道吗，我不怪那个司机，也不怪上帝，我怪我自己。”

“怪我跟你扯上关系。”

她要签离婚协议书，“一个家庭就这么没了。” 她的律师说。

“从一开始就没有存在过。”她冷冷的回答。

这个变成了Greg前妻的女人没过小半年就又找别人组建了家庭，Greg的损友说她是个婊子，想让他心里好过点。

Greg摇了摇头，“是我辜负了她。”

在无数个充斥着酒精的晚上，Greg躺在沙发上揉着双眼，想着。

_ 他们总是会离开，我总是会离开。 _

当Greg回到东伦敦去调查那起黑帮杀人案的时候，他时不时的感到喉头哽咽。

当他想到爱，他只能想到那个伦敦东区的小子，为了自己的梦想挣扎，改变，奋斗，到头来他给自己挣来了那个少年想要得到的一切，却落得孤身一人。

_ ’一个孤独的，可悲的，活在自己扮演的角色中的男人的案子 _ 。’

谁又能说他不是在那个可怜的杀人犯身上同时看到了自己的人生。


End file.
